


【立克】誰不是怪咖

by kanesilver



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 算是【怪咖】的姐妹篇，也算是後續？想把Jack的心理變化再寫得詳細一點，但分開食用也不會影響劇情啦～





	【立克】誰不是怪咖

1

趙立安是個怪咖。

Jack認為這是個無容置疑的事實——畢竟沒有哪個正常人會好端端的在大白天時在街上倒立走路吧？ 

Jack記得那時候他打算到孟少飛家尋找老板失蹤的線索，結果老遠就看到那個紅通通在倒立走著路的身影，Jack一時沒忍住笑了出來，走過去一把拎起這個孟少飛的小跟屁蟲就帶回了行天盟。 

後來想起，原來那是Jack和這位腦洞精奇的小警察第一次直接接觸。 

老實說，要不是把人的腦袋剖開會把人殺死，Jack還真想把趙立安的腦袋打開看看，看裡面到底是裝著些什麼鬼東西。 

這個小腦袋到底是怎麼想的？ 

無論是趙立安對於Jack的質問過於神經大條和無所謂的反應，信誓旦旦說要保護同事結果隔天就為了吃的乾脆出賣孟少飛電話號碼的舉動，心大得能在黑道家裡開開心心吸面條的模樣，和那與小個子身材完全不乎的驚人食量，無一不讓Jack覺得——太奇怪了，這個人實在是太奇怪了。 

難道我把你關進黑壓壓的房裡就是為了讓你睡覺？同事都失蹤了，你居然還在夢裡吃甜甜圈？ 

難道你同事的安全就沒有一碗泡面重要？還有，我在你心中的印象是有多無害，才會讓你敢把我落在一旁然後衝去尿尿啊？ 

實在是招架不住——在與趙立安短短一天不到的相處時間，Jack已禁不住這樣的想法好幾次了。

Jack想，趙立安是第一個，也應該會是唯一一個能讓他有這種感覺的人。 

畢竟能讓一直以冷靜和疏離的表情管理自豪的Jack在短時間內變了好幾次臉，想來想去也應該只有趙立安有這種能力了。 

每每想起那個瞪大眼睛問趙立安「你吃得完？」的自己，Jack表示，真是傻得可以。

接近一天的「拷問」，不足以讓Jack從趙立安身上問出任何有關唐毅和孟少飛下落的有用情報，卻足以讓趙立安怪咖的形像在Jack的心中更加根深蒂固。

也足以讓Jack對趙立安泥足深陷。 

 

2 

趙立安是泥潭，是無窮無盡的深淵。 

Jack邁開了那名為好奇心的步伐開始走近趙立安。他發現，他僅僅是開始了第一步，腳就已經深深地陷入了泥潭的深處，他如何去抽離，如何去掙脫都只是徒勞無功。

Jack任由自己沉溺在裡面，四周的水蓋過他的身體、淹過他的五官，Jack不覺得難受，反而聞到了一種清新的青草味。 

在世界陰暗角落生存已久的他，從來就不覺得呼吸是一件多麼令人舒適爽快的事，那只是為了生存而進行的氣體交換罷了——但原來，他只是一直沒找對地方。在趙立安身旁，連空氣都是乾淨的。

Jack發現自己開始真真正正的呼吸了。 

除了工作需要，Jack絕少會主動去聯絡別人，但趙立安似乎注定就是那個會令他破例的人，一次又一次。 

他頂著中午的大太陽，穿著一件皮夾克，手裡挽著一袋滿滿的食材站在警局門口等人。那模樣，說帥是很帥，但說蠢其實也很蠢。 

他引以為傲的表情管理在看到趙立安被別的警察懷著肩膀，頭被巴了一下還撒嬌似的親暱地對著別人笑時再度繃不住，他花了好幾秒 (這對他來說已經是非常多了) 才抑壓住自己想把那個叫俊偉的警察的手給折斷的衝動。

他甚至幼稚得在趙立安說泰國菜比較好吃時認真地不高興了，把問題改了一遍為的就是那人口中笑著說出的一句「好吃」。他像小孩子一樣舉起玩具槍擺了一個POSE對趙立安大喊著「不要動！」，那人無奈地回了一句「多大了」，Jack不置可否地輕笑了聲把玩具放下，但那一刻，其實他很想告訴趙立安，他小時候從來都沒有玩過這種游戲。

首先迸發出來的是好奇心。

他一步一步靠近趙立安，想要了解這個人更多。

比如說，Jack發現趙立安雖然看上去傻傻的，實際上卻很懂得生活，家裡滿滿都是溫馨精致的擺設，一點一滴都訴說著家裡的主人是如何精心地照料著它們。

他知道趙立安有個過世很久、很有智慧的奶奶，看到家裡點點滴滴關於奶奶的回憶，看到趙立安談起奶奶時那燦爛又柔軟的笑容，他想，趙立安一定是個很惹人疼愛的孫兒。

他又知道了趙立安原來有著很傳統的戀愛觀，親吻、性愛等親密接觸只會留給心中重要的人。但趙立安儘管單純，卻很聰明很通透，他甚至一針見血的戳穿了Jack有著太強控制欲的這件事。Jack並不否認，心中的黑暗面被一下子揭露出來讓他在一瞬間暗下了表情，然而，那人的語氣又是太過純真，聲音又是太過軟糯，那句話就像棉花一樣輕飄飄地降落到他的心。Jack舍不得把棉花弄走，於是幾秒之後又笑了笑，不再去跟趙立安在這個話題上討論什麼。

但Jack心底知道，控制欲、占有欲的確就是他在好奇心以後最先爆發出來的情感。而這種瘋狂的欲望也正正就是Jack所習慣的，他擅長觀察、操控，甚至玩弄人類的欲望，無論是自己，還是別人的。

在後來的後來，Jack對趙立安的情感將會變得更加豐富而強烈，有很多感情的名稱Jack甚至是陌生的。他只知道那種感情很復雜很混亂，卻未曾知道其實那也可以很純粹。

那是好奇，是占有，是想要掌控一切的欲望——

那也是疼惜，是愛護，是珍愛，是依賴，是後來一發不可收拾的迷戀。

 

3

在眾多情感當中，依賴應該是Jack感到最陌生，也最害怕的一個。因為依賴就代表著要把自己最脆弱的部分暴露在別人眼前，對於Jack來說，那跟送自己去死根本沒有分別。Jack認為自己是絕對不會產生依賴這種情感的。

但要不是依賴的話，又有什麼可以解釋到他在任務後受了傷，昏昏沉沉之間竟下意識地跑到了趙立安家，並在凌晨兩點按響了他家門鈴的舉動？

趙立安被吵醒後的十秒還以為自己在做夢，但那斷斷續續的門鈴聲實在是太過堅毅也太過煩人，趙立安只好認命地起床，手還抱著他的泰迪熊睡眼惺忪地去開門。他拖著腳步不情不願地走，嘴裡發出了黏黏糊糊聽不出來內容的哼哼唧唧，卻在看到門外臉色蒼白手臂還泛著一大片血跡的Jack時瞬間腦筋清醒，聲音也變得像用了擴音器一樣清晰。

「Jack？！」

「喲...小個子——」Jack用沒有受傷的那只手跟趙立安揮揮手——他承認那一刻他是有點想要耍帥，然而下一秒他就在趙立安焦急的大喊聲中暈倒了過去。

在失去意識的前一刻，他感覺到有什麼暖暖的、軟軟的東西接住了他。

 

4

昏倒在別人懐裡，這是Jack絕對不容許發生在自己身上的事情——

但話別說得那麼滿，畢竟老天最愛打人臉。

Jack迷迷糊糊張開眼睛時，第一時間映入眼簾的是被燈光照著顯得橙橙黃黃的天花板，向側面轉過頭來，落入視線中的是一只戴著帽子穿著小禮服的泰迪熊，再後面才是拿著急救箱忙忙碌碌在搗弄著什麼的趙立安。

「...小個子。」Jack從床上坐了起來，趙立安馬上跑過來在他背後塞了個枕頭。Jack這才發現，自己原本被汗水和血液弄得濕黏黏的衣服被脫了下來，換上了一身乾淨舒服的寬松T-shirt和運動褲。

「還好平常我喜歡買大一點的衣服啦，穿在你身上剛好。」趙立安說著便坐到了床邊，他探頭看了一眼Jack手臂上已包扎完好的傷口，問說，「你還好嗎？」

恢復意識好一陣子過後，Jack腦海中破碎的記憶才重新的拼湊起來——對了，他今天晚上本來是已經完成了唐毅布置給他的任務了，但就在返回途中，他遭遇了在傭兵時代結下的仇人伏擊，對手的實力遠比他低，但就是勝在人多，還偷偷摸摸地找人埋伏。被暗算的Jack手臂上被刀劃傷了一條有十多公分長的傷口，傷口不斷地往外冒著血，可敵人卻還在沒有沒了的冒出來，在Jack解決完最後一個人時，血幾乎已經要停了，但腦袋在激烈打鬥後變得昏昏沉沉的，Jack甩甩頭，浮浮沉沉的腳步讓他幾欲站不穩。

這天晚上的打鬥算是他的私人恩怨，他不好跟唐毅說些什麼，Jack只想要快點回到家裡，家裡有一切他現在需要的用品——在以前的無數個夜晚，即便他受了比現在這更嚴重的傷，他也是這麼過的。

Jack撿起在一番混亂之中掉到了地上的手機，碰撞之中手機竟打開了LINE的畫面，屏幕就停在了Jack首置聯絡人的聊天介面上。對話的結尾，是前一天晚上昵稱小個子的趙立安傳給他的一句晚安，後面還附送了一個裹著被子在搖頭晃腦的兔子表情包。

Jack盯著在深夜中顯得刺眼的手機屏幕，突然就覺得眼晴發酸。他跨上機車，鬼使神差的駛往了趙立安家裡，路途甚至比回到自己家要遠半小時。

「啊，還、還好。」回想起一切的Jack竟一時語塞，他難得地磕磕絆絆，「謝謝...謝謝你救了我。」

趙立安緊皺著眉，一張苦瓜臉乍看之下比受了傷的Jack還更著急，「為什麼受了傷不去醫院啊？」

Jack無奈地笑笑，「就算現在行天盟已經積極地在漂白了，也沒有黑道會在自己受傷時主動跑去醫院的，可能會牽扯到的麻煩事太多了。一般，我們受傷也只會去跟組織裡有關系的醫院。」他無所謂地聳了一下肩，「況且，這次我受傷跟行天盟也無關。我受襲的地方離這裡近，當時也沒想那麼多...就跑來了。」

趙立安一下子把身子傾前，語氣是隱藏不住的擔憂，「那、那是什麼人？襲擊你的人是誰？」

Jack用沒受傷的手輕輕拍了一下趙立安緊繃的肩膀，安慰道，「是我以前的仇家。但沒事了，我把他們全都趕走了，一時三刻他們應該不會敢再出現。」

「那他們再來找你麻煩你記得找我喔！我是個警察，工作就是要保護你們啊！」小警官信誓旦旦地向Jack說著。Jack輕笑著點點頭，邊揉著趙立安的頭發邊說了聲好，無比自然地撒了一個謊。

在Jack那句「好」消散在空氣中後，房裡一時陷入了沉默。

趙立安貓在床邊似乎是若有所思地想著什麼，Jack忽然就想問問他——那句「為什麼會幫我」幾乎是快要脫口而出，但就在聲音到達了唇邊之際，Jack又突然停住了。

他發現，他竟然覺得害怕，他害怕聽到趙立安的答案。

他害怕那人說因為我是警察，你是普通人民，所以我要保護你，他害怕那人說因為我是警察，你是黑道，所以你出任何事我都要緊緊地盯著你。他害怕那人用他們懸殊至極的身份把他們劃清界線。

「誒，我問你個問題哦，」一直在沉思著什麼的趙立安終於抬起頭，Jack慶幸他終於打破了沉默，「那你以前一個人受傷的時候，都是怎麼辦的啊？」

Jack眨眨眼睛，有點不太明白趙立安的用意，但他還是誠實地回答，「也沒有怎麼辦，能去醫院的當然會去，不能去的也只能靠自己包紮了。」Jack漫不經心地說道，說的只是他加入行天盟以前那再平凡不過的日常，「有時候回不了自己家，就只能在路邊隨便找個地方睡了，一覺醒來，傷口結了痂，自然而然總會好的。」

Jack看到了趙立安那皺得越來越緊的眉頭和隱約變得濕漉漉的雙眸，倏地嚇了一跳，他趕緊說道，「也不是什麼大不了的事啦，我都習慣了。」

沒想到，這句習慣了卻讓那個一向溫馴得像只小白兔的趙立安瞬間發起了火——他一把拿過放在床頭的那只泰迪熊，用力地丟向Jack，然後大喊道，「哪有人會習慣受傷的啊！你是不是在開玩笑！」

熊公仔擊中了Jack的胸膛再反彈落在他的大腿上，他看見趙立安濕潤的眼眶竟然不知不覺紅了一圈兒，「怎、怎麼了？」

那人繼續發著火，「我奶奶說過，身體是每個人最重要的本錢，是要好好愛護的！怎麼可能會有人習慣受傷，怎麼可能會有人受傷還是沒什麼大不了的事？」趙立安用手指指著Jack，一字一句地說，「我告訴你，你再敢這麼不珍惜自己的身體，我就——」

Jack瞬間抓住了趙立安的手，把臉湊近，「你就——什麼？」

沒有料到Jack會有這麼一出的趙立安突然就當機了，「誒？我、我就——」他看著Jack放大的臉，結結巴巴的，「我就在你的繃帶上畫很醜很醜的公仔！」

呆愣了兩秒，Jack終於忍不住笑了出來，笑著笑著竟覺得有眼淚快要冒出來。他扯過趙立安的手，然後把頭靠在那人身上，趙立安下意識地想要掙扎，卻被Jack輕輕地按住，「我可是傷員欸，讓我靠一下。」

趙立安果然就乖乖不動了。Jack呼吸的氣息都噴在了那人的皮膚上，他好笑地感覺到那人肩頸一帶的肌肉全都是僵硬的，於是故意往那人的脖子上吹了一口氣，「誒，小個子，你真是個怪咖。」

小個子不滿，「我哪兒是啊。」

Jack覺得自己心上彷佛是有座冰山開始融化，被陽光化開逐漸變暖的水從心尖上緩緩流下，把他整顆心臟毫無保留地包圍著，浸潤著。

「你就是奇怪，不然怎麼會對我這樣的人這麼好啊...」輕飄飄的語氣，像不曾存在過一樣，但趙立安確確實實把他聽進了心裡。

「喂！你在說什麼東西啦。我喜歡你，當然會對你好啊！」

是冰山崩塌的聲音。

Jack馬上抬起頭，甚至顧不得身體猛烈的動作一下子牽涉到傷口而引起的劇痛，他把臉湊近趙立安，鼻尖幾乎貼著鼻尖。他開口，忽然發現自己聲音啞得很，「你剛才...說什麼？」

趙立安顯然被Jack突然激動的反應嚇了一大跳，他眨眨眼睛，咕咚一聲吞了下口水，莫名其妙的也被盯得有點心虛，「干、干嘛啊...你是我朋友，我當然會對你好啊...怎、怎麼了嗎？」

理解了趙立安口中所說的「喜歡」是什麼意思後，Jack突然覺得全身力氣被一下子抽乾，他又重新軟軟地倒在了趙立安懷裡。那只泰迪熊還在他腿上，戳得他癢癢的。

沒關系，至少他說我們是朋友。

不急，我有的是時間。

Jack笑了出聲，他呼吸著趙立安身上的空氣，清新的肥皂味傳到鼻腔，輕輕的笑意被悶在趙立安肩膀，「小個子，你真的、真的是個怪咖欸——」

「你才是吧，突然湊那麼近嚇我一大跳！」

「嗯，是啦。嗯，我就是個怪咖啦。」

「那什麼語氣啊！在敷衍我是不是！」

「嗯，是啦...哦？你聽得出來喔？」

「喂！——」

夜，還很長。

一輩子，還有很久。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 很想寫Jack被拯救的故事，本來是有打算讓趙子小可愛先告白的，但實在是很想看Jack努力追妻的畫面，所以寫著寫著就變成這樣啦 XDDDDD
> 
> 原本計劃也是讓這兩人在這篇中就確認了關系，但我最後還是想跟戲裡進度平衡一下 (公關的想法) ，突然發現在這方面原來我還是挺保守的欸 (並不


End file.
